mpwexilesfandomcom-20200214-history
Balmiir Iceblood
'Balmiir Iceblood '(a. Cycle 6), is a warrior of the Xankree Empire. Balmiir was born into the Iceblood dwarven clan. Early Life Early Life Balmiir Iceblood was born and raised in one of the coldest dwarven mines on the island cluster known as Valhalla. His father was an unknown dwarven miner who was best described as a drunken fool who foolishly died in a bar fight over an overdue debt. His mother sought to raise him to learn from his father's many shortcomings. Due to his father's absence, Balmiir became quite skilled in repairs and even rebuilt the family home after an accidental fire. Balmiir was bulled by many of his peers for being known as the son of a drunkard. The clan Thrall would not recognize Balmiir as a true Iceblood and referred to him as the "drunk's bastard". These experiences hardened Balmiir's resolve and taught him to effectively defend himself as well as show compassion for those less fortunate than himself. At the age of 50, while digging for rare crystals, Balmiir's mother was trapped in a rock slide. The incident shook Balmiir to the core and left him alone in the world. While mourning, Balmiir would donate his earnings to the clan orphanage and spend time with Iceblood orphans. Many young Iceblood would refer to Balmiir as "uncle". The clan moved by Balmiir's past compassion for the sick and the injured cast aside the sins of his father and welcomed him as a full brother of the Iceblood clan. The Maelstrom At the age of 100 years, the Thrall of the Iceblood clan announced that the mines which they had made their home for thousands of years were soon to expire. In an effort to find new veins to mine for the Iceblood clan, Balmiir volunteered to venture out into unknown lands. Balmiir bid farewell to his clan mates and set sail for unknown territories. Balmiir eventually made his way to Ragnaros where he began to search for iron veins, only to find an inhospitable landscape for a mountain dwarf. Alone again, Balmiir pressed on and eventually found individuals who were in need of a gifted smith such as Balmiir. Hammerfell Balmiir joined with the Kingdom of Hammerfell which decided to make it's home in the highlands of Ragnaros. Balmiir assisted with the building of the town which eventually became a bulwark in the treacherous highlands. One day, Balmiir was inflicted with a rare sickness which placed him into a lengthy coma. Balmiir fell asleep only to awake to a vastly different landscape. Xankree Empire Balmiir awoke to find himself alone again as his companions as well as the town which he worked to build was abandoned. Again a stranger in a strange land, Balmiir attempted to maintain the village which he worked so hard to build. During one of his darkest hours, Balmiir received a raven from the Xankree Empire. Balmiir met with the Warlords of the Xankree Empire expecting to meet his end. He only received an open hand to join with the warriors in the great halls of the Xankree Empire. After being accepted into their ranks, Balmiir found purpose and pledged to build a grand city which would be known as Eb-Kalvos. Physical Appearance Balmiir is a short, hardy dwarf. His face is always bearded as is dwarf tradition. He has many scars from his skirmishes growing up as well as burn scars from the heat of the forge. Due to his many years of building and maintaining a forge, Balmiir has a well developed physique. Due to his love of fermented beverages, he carries with him a larger than average waistline for a dwarf. Balmiir usually keeps his hair pulled back and braided as to keep it out of his face. His beard is neatly kept and braided as to prevent accidental fires at the forge. Personality and Traits Balmiir understands what it is like to be surrounded by many but feel alone. When Balmiir meets strangers, he welcomes them with open arms and keeps a fire burning for them. He shares his food and mead and will watch over them while they are at their most vulnerable. Balmiir desires peace in the land as well as a hot fire to cook delicious dwarven dishes and craft the finest dwarven steel. Balmiir will also defend his home of Eb-Kalvos ferociously and to the death.